disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kidnap the Sandy Claws
"Kidnap the Sandy Claws" is a song from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" that it was sung by Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Lyrics LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL: Kidnap Mr. sandy Claws?!?! LOCK: I wanna do it BARREL: Let's draw straws SHOCK: Jack said we should work together Three of a kind LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL: Birds of a feather Now and forever Wheeee La, la, la, la, la Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight Throw away the key and then Turn off all the lights SHOCK: First, we're going to set some bait Inside a nasty trap and wait When he comes a-sniffing we will Snap the trap and close the gate LOCK: Wait! I've got a better plan To catch this big red lobster man Let's pop him in a boiling pot And when he's done we'll butter him up LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL: Kidnap the Sandy Claws Throw him in a box Bury him for ninety years Then see if he talks SHOCK: Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man Can take the whole thing over then He'll be so pleased, I do declare That he will cook him rare LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL: Wheeee LOCK: I say that we take a cannon Aim it at his door And then knock three times And when he answers Sandy Claws will be no more SHOCK: You're so stupid, think now lf we blow him up to smithereens We may lose some pieces And then Jack will beat us black and green LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL: Kidnap the Sandy Claws Tie him in a bag Throw him in the ocean Then, see if he is sad LOCK AND SHOCK: Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town BARREL: He'll be so pleased by our success That he'll reward us too, I bet LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL: Perhaps he'll make his special brew Of snake and spider stew Ummm! We're his little henchmen and We take our job with pride We do our best to please him And stay on his good side SHOCK: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb BARREL: I'm not the dumb one LOCK: You're no fun SHOCK: Shut up LOCK: Make me SHOCK: I've got something, listen now This one is real good, you'll see We'll send a present to his door Upon there'll be a note to read Now, in the box we'll wait and hide Until his curiosity entices him to look inside BARREL: And then we'll have him One, two, three LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key category:songs Category:The nightmare before christmas antagonists